Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 25 1987) Part 1
(The next day, inside the castle itself, the gang relaxes inside the manor a bit while Marcie holds the French boy's hand) * Charlie Brown: The baron is so happy that we saved the castle. He says he'll never be unfriendly again. * Pierre: This is the first time any outsider has been in a castle in a longer time. * Marcie: You should be proud, Chuck. Not only did you help save the castle, but that's quite a story about your grandfather, Chuck. * Violette: Yes. My grandfather never forgot the charming American. * Charlie Brown: "Charming"? Wow! * Violette: Years went by and yet they heard the news that Silas had married and had a family. * Charlie Brown: Wow. * Peppermint Patty: Golly, what a romance. Facts like this don't happen often to people like them. * (Peppermint Patty looks awkwardly a bit while Pierre looks reluctant, staring at him) * Violette: I've heard about which is Silas Brown's grandson to a friend. * Marcie: That's you, Chuck. You're the grandson. * Charlie Brown: Wow. * Violette: His friend was an American. He stopped in a small village to have his haircut. * Marcie: The barber was your dad, Chuck. * Charlie Brown: Wow, did my dad speak French? * Marcie: I doubt it, Chuck. Most likely, the Frenchmen spoke English. * (She looks concerned) * Violette: Well, that's how I found out about Silas Brown. Not knowing how upset uncle would be, I wrote Mr. Brown the letter, inviting him to stay with us during his trip to France. * Marcie: (frowns) You never replied, Chuck. You never EVEN replied. * (Peppermint Patty begins sniffing a bit) * Peppermint Patty: The story is too romantic. (sniffs) I'm all overcome. (frowns) Chuck, this is all wasted on you! * Charlie Brown: "Wasted"? Now look, here! * Peppermint Patty: I guess it's alright, though. Some of us appreciate a good romantic story. (looks at Pierre) Some of us understand the pining heart, Chuck. * (She blinks a bit) * Marcie: Linus was the hero, Chuck. He saved the castle and Violette. * Charlie Brown: Boy, am I happy. I was getting tired of the stable. * Peppermint Patty: (snaps) Chuck, you have NO romance! * (A bit later, Violette shakes Charlie Brown's hands) * Charlie Brown: Thank you for your hospitality. This last week has been great. * Violette: Farewell, my friend. * (Then he gives the backpack to her) * Violette: This memento is not for you, Charles. * (He kisses her cheek a bit) * Charlie Brown: Uh, well... * (Then Peppermint Patty looks at Pierre with Marcie, not noticing her before puckering up. They glance at her before Snoopy comes up, licking his lips, unknown to her before he goes to the car. Peppermint Patty only blushes with Marcie kisses the French boy) * Peppermint Patty: (grins) Boy, not bad. Too bad I can't give the child a tumble. (smirks) Hey, Pete, you sly dog. You kiss pretty good, I'm sorry I can't get too serious about these summertime romances. (pauses) That was some experience at your place, Pete. Working every day REALLY had me into great shape. * (She glances at Marcie) * Peppermint Patty: The child here had a good time, as well, Pete. She's just too bashful to say so. Marcie, show some manners. Shake Pete's hand. Warn me you had a good time. * (Marcie shrugs before hugging him, shocking the girl) * Peppermint Patty: (to Charlie Brown) Look at that, Chuck. Poor Marcie's all broke up about Pete. Poor child. Too bad Pete has fallen for me. I couldn't get a tumble though. He'll just have to get over it. (notices) Alright, hold on, break it up! Marcie, stop blubbering! * Marcie: (shakes hands) Pete, you're an alright guy. But I have to say a farewell. * Peppermint Patty: (frowns) Pete, I know you're all wrapped up about my leaving you, but that's how it has to be. You'll get over it, child. These summer romances aren't for me. I'm sorry, child. You'll just have to get over it. (motioning) Get in the car, Marcie! Let's go! Let's go! * (She shoves Marcie inside in the car) * (Eventually, Linus shakes Pierre's hands) * Linus: Farewell, Pierre. You've been a great help and we appreciate it. I hope you would come to America someday. We'll try to be as hospitable as you have been. And thank you, Violette, for inviting us to stay with you. And thank the baron for allowing us to stay in the castle this last week. * (As he speaks next, Snoopy is behind the French girl) * Linus: I'm glad we didn't burn the place down. * Violette: Farewell, mister friend. Safe driving. * (He departs before noticing Snoopy) * Violette: Farewell, Snoopy. * (He kisses her hand, hugging before shaking Pierre's hands. He darts inside the car. Then, the car begins choking and departing. Just then, it splashes in the water before coming up and shaking the water up. Then it continues onward out of the castle road. However, as the car is on the road, the other cars behind smash behind him. She gets up to the roof once more while Snoopy slaps his head) * Marcie: (snaps) What's in your skull? * (Snoopy slaps his head a bit, making a pointy devil mark) * Marcie: Ooh, the horns! What do you want me to do? * (Snoopy gets on the hood as well) * Marcie: What a slab! * (Snoopy makes a chin wiping motion) * Marcie: Kiss my ass! Do you want to rub yourself with us? * (The other French people shout in frustration. Eventually, Snoopy sits down once again. The car starts up a bit with the choker pulled before Snoopy with his group zooms off, leaving all the French men shouting in frustration while pointing to the cars. Inside, Snoopy laughs hysterically. Eventually, the gang has departed from the town before the scene freezes)